Nexus/Clues
This is a list of all of the Nexus Clues 'sorted by month. For the clues, see: 2012 archives: March, April, May 7/10/12 - Darkness Draught I will be taking over the wonderful opportunity, To stump and confound the Community, So without further ado, I present your latest clue! Explanation Reading the text gives "IN DARKNESS YOU MUST RELY ON OTHER SENSES TO SHOW YOU THE WAY". Treating the image as Braille with the letters representing bumps gives ALCHSHROUDENCROACH. Solution is: * 5x Alchemist * 5x Shroud of Shadows * 5x Encroaching Darkness 7/11/12 - Colbaeus' Kobold Enhancer Yesterdays clue was to easy fair to say, Most of the players seemed pretty blasé, You all requested a card that you really need, Here is one with a clue to make your brain bleed. Colbaeus' Kobold Enhancer As you are trying this crazy puzzle to solve, And your brain starts to twitch and dissolve, As you shout to the Dev's "make it more tame", Know that in actuality Morat is the one to blame! 7/12/12 - The Goddess Smiles Greetings community! Late into the night Kalevra was visited by a messenger. The messenger carried a sack of gold and a scroll sealed with a wax skull and crossbones emblem. I can't say as though I know what went on, but to make a long story less long when I asked him what had happened he simply informed me that he was required to take an emergency "hunting trip" and would be gone for a few days. In his absence I will be providing you with some Nexus clues until he returns. Here's the clue for today. Best of luck! :7-4, 2-1, 4-3, 6-2, 8-1, 7-4, 2-1, 7-4, 4-2, 3-2, 7-4, 4-1, 7-3, 3-2, 9-3, 3-2, 6-1, 7-1, 8-1, 9-3, 7-2, 8-2, 4-3, 8-3, 3-2, 7-3, 4-2, 3-2, 2-1, 8-3, 3-2, 6-2, 5-3, 9-3, 2-1, 8-2, 7-3, 2-1, 2-2, 5-3, 8-2, 3-2, 3-1, 4-3, 8-3, 4-3, 6-2, 3-2, 3-2, 3-1, 4-3, 2-3, 8-1, 2-1, 8-3, 3-2, 6-2, 4-1, 4-3, 6-2, 4-1, 2-1, 6-2, 4-1, 3-2, 5-3, 8-1, 3-2, 8-2, 2-3, 3-2, 7-3, 7-4, 5-3, 2-1, 7-4, 8-1, 2-1, 7-3, 7-3, 6-3, Explanation Each of the pairs of numbers is from a number pad: Thus, ''7-4 = Number 7, Letter 4 = '''S; similarly 2-1 = A'. This provides us with the following ingredients: * 5x Saint's Ashes * 5x Grey Empty Quiver * 2x Heavenly Aura * 5x Blue Divine Edict * 2x Avenging Angel * 5x Teucer's Last Arrow 7/13/12 - Suicidal Charge Greetings community! Word has reached me that Kalevra is still alive and doing well but has unfortunately been delayed during his travels. Something about "Enforcing diplomacy with the song of steel" or some such. There were a lot of blood stains on the parchment, but I assume they weren't his. As a result, I'll be providing you with another clue today. Please keep in mind that this is the final Nexus clue of the week, with clues returning on Monday. Best of luck and see you next week! :'5124914410467423 Explanation Clue gives these numbers: 5124914410467423 and the original clue for suicidal: 0911044 so we can split it up like this: 5124 91 44 10 467 423 compared to 91 10 44 from the original clue The 5214 represents the non-card ingredient: 5 - Quantity 1 - 1st tab on crafting page after the Nexus tab 2 - 2nd item on the page 4 - Unknown So that gives us: 5124 - Battered Shield 91 - Support Fire 44 - Greater Ferocious Cleave 10 - Barrage 467 - Gut-Breaker Draught 423 - See You in Hell! Category: Nexus